Skipper's Log
by Esperata
Summary: So how did Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private come together anyway? Marlene finds Skipper's log and finds out. Contains skilene later on.
1. Prelude

Marlene slid into the penguin's headquarters and glanced round. She shivered and hugged herself to try to stay warm. It seemed so much colder without the penguins. She sighed. What had she expected by coming here?

She wandered over to the concrete block that served as their table. It was bare. Everything seemed so stark. She turned about and surveyed the blank walls, the sterile floor, the abandoned knick-knacks, the empty beds. Another sigh escaped her.

She'd hoped to somehow feel closer to them here. To pick up on their characters in the familiar habitat. But if anything the familiarity of the room only highlighted their absence. This was _their_ room. This was where they _should _be. Only they weren't.

It was Julien's fault she'd come here. She couldn't face another day on her own in her habitat so she'd gone to see the lemurs, hoping they could lift her spirits. Only all he'd talked about was how the penguins had gone and in his opinion they wouldn't be seen again. That was **not** what Marlene needed to hear.

She strayed over to the bunks and ran her paw over the bottom bed. It felt cold. She sat down and hugged herself again, surveying the room from this new perspective. It had never seemed so big when Skipper was in here…

She leant her head back and looked about the bunk for some other sign that a penguin had once lain here. A line on one wall caught her eye and she scooted closer. As she moved nearer the outline of a rectangle became visible. Curious she reached out and pressed her paws against it. With a click a drawer sprung outwards.

Eagerly she looked in. Row upon row of cassettes filled it. With a frown she picked one out. There was nothing to indicate what was on it. She slid it back in place and sat thoughtfully.

The penguins couldn't read or write. It was one of their few weaknesses. Yet they were quite capable of utilising symbols. At least Kowalski could. He'd mastered mathematics and would have been able to at least label the cassettes in numerical order.

Perhaps the penguins didn't think they needed labelling? It might just be a random music selection. Despite what King Julien thought, Marlene knew they did like music. But what did they play them on? They'd had a hi-fi once but that was no longer here. She suddenly remembered Skipper had recorded her snoring when she'd been frightened by Roger, the alligator. Did he still have that tape player?

Quickly she hopped off the bed and began to search the room.

There were assorted odds and ends lying about. A 'ninja' bowling pin… the flag for their game… a kite… Suddenly she found what she wanted.

Hurrying back to the bunk bed she sat herself by the open drawer. A glance at the tapes suggested the oldest ones were at the back left, working towards newer ones on the front right. She grabbed what she hoped was the first one and slid it into place. Then she pressed the triangle symbol.

"How does this blasted thing work…" Her heart stopped as she recognised Skipper's voice. "Skipper's log… is this thing on?" She hit the stop button while she tried to remember to breath. That had shocked her.

She'd come here hoping to feel closer to the birds but she'd never expected to _hear_ Skipper! As her heartbeat returned to normal she stared at the innocent looking machine that promised her the sound of his voice. Though… it had sounded different. Less assured… less confident. Younger. She realised what she'd found.

This drawer contained in essence his diary… from possibly years ago. She knew she shouldn't listen to it. These were clearly his personal thoughts. She bit her lip anxiously. But… the temptation was strong to hear his voice again. Could it hurt?

He had in fact shared his log with her once before… in a way. Down in the sewer she'd been present when he'd recorded his entry. Her voice was probably on there too. And perhaps… she swallowed… if he truly _wasn't_ coming back… he'd left these for posterity. Maybe he _wanted _someone to listen to them. Why else keep them anyway?

Hesitantly she reached out for the play button. She paused a moment before pressing it down.

"Skipper's log…" She sighed.


	2. Skipper's Log 1

Skipper's log.

I've decided to keep a journal since it's required procedure for military personnel to keep a record of their activities… but mostly to hear the sound of my own voice. It'll also provide a record for whoever takes over command.

If I've learnt anything over the last few months, it's self-reliance. Escaping from Denmark wasn't easy and was hindered by the knowledge that I couldn't trust any of my team… even though they'd raise me from a chick.

Things should have been easier once I'd reached the open ocean but I made the mistake of trusting a dolphin pod. **Not** a mistake I'll make again.

Their maniacal leader had some insane plan to launch a full-scale land invasion. With hindsight I should have perhaps just left them to get on with it… after all I doubt they'd have got very far. But some training runs deep. Captain may have been wrong about many things but he always taught me to trust my instincts.

However he also taught me to work in a _team_. I didn't really stand a chance on my own… something I guess I'll have to work on. It was sheer luck that the boat showed up when it did. I got off lightly… just a broken wing that the people here have strapped up. They kept me in their infirmary under observation but I didn't give them anything. They've seemingly given up their study 'cause they've put me in another enclosure. I'll stay alert though.

_Click_

Skipper's log.

This new enclosure seems highly defensible. It has a panoramic view of the surrounding area… including the main entrance. There's an island base in the centre, which appears to be hollow. I suspect the people were going to use it as a secure viewing station but probably abandoned it due to the difficulties caused by the surrounding water. Happily that won't be an issue for me.

I expect to be able to make some modifications to the habitat. At present there's one obvious entry point but for security purposes it's probably wise to install a back door, so to speak. I don't ever want to find myself cornered in my own base.

At present I'm portraying an innocent façade, cute and cuddly, for the people. I don't want any of them getting wind of military secrets. There seems to be a regular flow of people but at predictable times. I'm studying their routine to optimise the effectiveness of my manoeuvres.

This is a good area for building supplies though there's a distinct lack of weaponry. The best I've secured so far is a teaspoon… innocent looking yet deadly in skilled flippers.

_Click_

Skipper's log.

The other animals have been snooping round… supposedly to welcome their new 'neighbour'. I don't trust them. I met animals a quarter their size coming here who wanted nothing more than to take a bite out of my tail. Do they expect me to believe animals their size live on no more than grass? I'm not that green. If I've learnt anything it's not to be so trusting…

On a positive note I've made good progress in the habitat. The people had left an access ladder descending into the hollow base… and it was child's play to re-conceal the entrance. The interior is in good shape. A bare canvas but with possibilities. It's clear they intended it to spy on the inhabitants since they installed windows but I've secured the other entrances and it seems likely they've forgotten about it. I've spent today clearing it out and tomorrow I intend to search out some usable furniture.

_Click_

Skipper's log.

I've explored some of the surrounding area… in case it becomes necessary to make a hasty retreat. The lay out seems fairly straightforward though the people have surrounded the territory with what appears to be a moat. It also dissects the area at one point where there are only two bridges. A simple defence against land mammals but not an effective deterrent against penguins. Not that I expect any of my old team to follow me this far. I don't have anything they want and I don't imagine any of them would want to see me again.

So far I've equipped the place with a few bare essentials… and one or two luxuries. The people seem to have a strange drawer in their office where they keep all manner of useful items. I was able to procure a pack of cards from there and then I discovered a whole cupboard of goodies. Basic utensils and furnishings. Still no sign of where they keep their weaponry.

_Click_

Skipper's log.

Seems I'm to have company. The zoo keeper was round today measuring up to see how many penguins this place could accommodate. I'm glad now I spent my time improving things. I'll have to make sure I've got everything ready for an inspection.

I have mixed feelings about the new introductions. On the one flipper I'm concerned about my track record. The new team may not understand the whole situation. If I tell them I'm wanted for court martial they may feel duty bound to turn me in. But on the other flipper, I'm primarily a team player. Working solo isn't what I'm used to. I'll have to play the situation by ear.

All in all I believe I've done well for my first solo assignment and with luck the new penguins will accept me as part of their team.

* * *

The references to 'Captain' are explained in my previous fanfic 'A Wing And A Prayer'. The maniacal dolphin was mentioned in the episode 'Eclipsed'.


	3. Skipper's Log 2

Skipper's log.

Well that was a grade A disaster. A crate was delivered late this afternoon with the two new penguins. Both fully grown males. I'd prepared myself for an inspection… had spent the entire morning polishing all surfaces… and snapped off my smartest salute as soon as they stumbled out the box.

On the positive side… neither of them had heard of Captain… on the negative side, neither of them have any military training. Which makes _me_ the senior member of this unit! Heaven help us!

Of the two of them, one seems willing to talk but is unable to… the other _can_ talk but doesn't seem inclined to. Tomorrow I'll have to try and assess them for duty. After all, _someone _has to take command.

_Click_

Skipper's log.

I've spent a day monitoring the two new… I can't call them recruits… the two new additions. The taller of the two seems completely lost in his own world. He spent most of the time wandering about the headquarters, feeling the surfaces and staring at nothing. The only time he seemed to come alive was when he discovered a clipboard and pencil I'd left lying around. He hasn't put them down since.

I tried to be welcoming but he's shied away from my every attempt. He'll avoid eye contact and almost flinches if I try to touch him. It's baffling.

The other one meanwhile… the silent one… seems to be the complete opposite. He's into absolutely everything. And he never stops! Every time he finds something he rushes over to show it to me… like I haven't seen it before… though he's managed to turn up things that I _haven't_ seen before. But he has no concept of personal space or pleasantries. I was adding details to the plan for the HQ and suddenly he appears inches away waving a kendo stick. Gave me a start. I have no _idea _where he found it.

_Click_

Skipper's log.

After a lot of effort… I've managed to get names for the two. The reclusive one said he was Kowalski… though that's _all_ I've got out of him today. Every time I try to talk to him he just stares past me as though I weren't there. Obviously **not** the sociable type.

The silent one managed to say Rico… which we're taking to be his name. At least it sounded like Rico. It was hard to tell as he was busy trying to ignite a fire cracker he'd got from somewhere.

As to recruitment… that was a bust. I'd revised a grand speech… similar to the one I was given as a recruit… very stirring and evocative of our credo… but Kowalski doesn't respond to pretty much anything I say and Rico seems hyper active… unable to sit still for a minute.

I've been assuming they're medically fit since the people have released them from the infirmary… though Rico's inability to speak could be viewed as a handicap. From a practical point of view he does seem the more energetic and physically capable but then we hit the problem of the psyche evaluation. I have my doubts whether either would pass.

_Click_

Skipper's log.

I'm beginning to wish I _was_ still on my own. At least I could keep things under control. Rico's turning into a handful. He bit the keeper today… and keeps making off with things. I shudder to think what he was planning to do with all the teaspoons. I have serious doubts about his fitness for duty.

I tried to evaluate Kowalski but it seems he doesn't want to know. All he does is sit on his own, scribbling complex patterns. He's certainly intelligent but I have to wonder whether he's really all there. I was telling him about my own journey here but his only reply was to say 'rats can swim for 72 hours straight'. Interesting but not entirely relevant.

I wonder if I'm not cut out for being in charge. Captain used to say he thought I'd be a natural leader… but then he also thought I'd be an assassin so that's none too reassuring. Perhaps I'll have to chalk this up to experience and return to a lesser position in another team. In a way it'd be a relief.


	4. Skipper's Log 3

Skipper's log.

Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. We had a break through. I'd just about given up on the recruits… taken a patrol to give us all some space… and when I came back, there was Kowalski sitting with Rico, happy as anything. Seems he'd had an idea about Rico's problem with talking and was keen to share it. I didn't know Kowalski could talk so much! I didn't understand much of it but the gist was that due to some kind of abnormality in Rico's gullet he didn't have the necessary tension to vocalise… yet he had the ability to swallow pretty much anything.

Certainly explains where he's been hiding stuff. And Kowalski seemed pleased as punch when I praised his ingenuity. I think we've turned a corner.

_Click_

Skipper's log.

I set Kowalski to work with Rico. He's been experimenting with how much Rico can swallow… as well as working to help him speak. Kowalski's keen now he's got a problem to work on and Rico seems happy to be the centre of attention. I'm beginning to think that his behaviour thus far has just been in response to being unable to express himself any other way.

They sat together for hours running through a repertoire of sounds before Kowalski came up with a list of words that he thought Rico could manage. He'll never be fluent but with practise he should be able to communicate. At present he's developing his own system using facial expressions and gestures. Kowalski seems willing to tolerate contact from Rico as it helps him communicate. He still seems nervous of me… but as his commanding officer, that's as it should be.

_Click_

Skipper's log.

I've organised our day into a set pattern. This seems beneficial to both Rico and Kowalski. Kowalski seems more relaxed with a routine and Rico needs variation and occupation. In the AM we have training drills, followed by entertaining the people for lunch. In the afternoon we have shifts up top so one of us can get on with our duties while the people are unaware. Then once the zoo closes we reconvene for recon, maintenance or more training.

Now he knows what I want of him Kowalski's happy to oblige. I've set him the task of outfitting us with some basic weaponry… and Rico's acting as our scout, scavenging parts from all over. He seems to have a knack for it. He even found an abacus for Kowalski. I think it's his favourite possession along with the notebook.

Plus he now has a repertoire of words which lets him express himself surprisingly well. Either that or I'm just getting familiar with his expressions. Kowalski seems to have developed a knack for understanding him and interprets what to me are just grunts into meaningful language.

_Click_

Skipper's log.

Our first set of weapons is ready… and Kowalski also found enough time to fit us up with a secret panel to conceal them. I had to say I was impressed. The problem now seems to be keeping Rico _away_ from them. He's not the most stable of penguins… but Kowalski assures me he's perfectly capable of understanding and following orders. If it were just me and Rico I don't think I'd pass his psyche evaluation… but since Kowalski's involved… it's more complicated. He seems able to bring Kowalski out of himself and while Kowalski can continue working with Rico I think it'll all work. Thankfully he's already appointed himself as Rico's mentor, stopping him from getting carried away. Rico's actually rather a good aim… but it's difficult to tell when his target seems to be _everything_.

_Click_

Skipper's log.

Rico definitely has a favourite word… and it's kaboom.


	5. Skipper's Log 4

Skipper's log.

Kowalski seems to have too many ideas in his head… and he can't switch them off. In the middle of a training exercise today he stopped to grab his notepad. I was tempted to reprimand him but we're at a delicate stage. They're both beginning to accept my leadership and a good leader has to be concerned with more than military precision. I think we just need to work on focusing him on a single problem at a time. I'll instigate pop quizzes to keep him on his toes. Perhaps without too much free time to think he'll be better able to focus.

Rico actually seems to enjoy the physical aspect of training. The problem with him is keeping his attention while explaining the procedures.

_Click_

Skipper's log.

I pulled a surprise exercise on the team today… and I was pleased with the results. I raised them half an hour early so we could run through a quick exercise routine and then scout round the perimeter. They're beginning to get into the military mindset. Neither questioned the commands and they acted to the best of their abilities. With practise and training they'll increase in ability and stamina. I have high hopes of knocking them into shape.

Later I'll give them a surprise reward. I discovered an abandoned television outside the people's office. Knowing Kowalski he can get it up and running.

Rico is also having a beneficial effect on him. It seems that having to constantly keep an eye on Rico helps keep Kowalski from getting lost in his own thoughts. Effectively keeping his head out of the clouds.

_Click_

Skipper's log.

I'm lucky to be here. It was my own fault too. This evening I'd got the team performing a jungle scenario… showing them how to scale a tree and camouflage themselves… when I saw a black and white shape flitting through the darkness. I confess I thought it was Captain and it shocked me. I lost my balance and fell. Of course it was just a raccoon.

But in a way I'm pleased since it showed me how Kowalski and Rico react in an emergency. I was surprised to realise Rico doesn't only carry weaponry. He also had a veritable first aid kit at the ready. Kowalski had no hesitation in checking me for broken bones, though thankfully that wasn't necessary. Rico bandaged my rib cage anyway… if a little over enthusiastically… and Kowalski took over point without a hesitation as we headed back to base. Surprisingly efficient.

My only concern now is whether I'll have lost my air of command.

_Click_

Skipper's log.

Today I awarded ranks to the two recruits. Kowalski is officially my Lieutenant while I've given Rico the title of Medic. He might have preferred to be a weapons officer but I feel it's beneficial for him to have a less aggressive rank... even if he does carry the team's arsenal. I explained every team needs a medic and after his demonstration he was the obvious choice. They seem to feel more relaxed now. It's hard to believe the change since we first met. I'm not usually sentimental but I think these two misfits simply needed a place to belong.


	6. Skipper's Log 5

Skipper's log.

We weren't expecting a new recruit but one's been left on our doorstep. He's barely out of his egg! He should still be with his parents and I'm at a loss to explain how he got here. _He_ certainly can't explain. He's far too young to have understood what's happened to him even if he could talk. I suppose it's some plot of the people's… though what their game is, I have no idea. The poor boy's scared out of his mind. Kowalski and Rico are checking him over now. He still has his down feathers…

_Click_

Skipper's log.

It's safe to say this new youngster has forced the team to work harder than ever. We're having to work as a unit to take care of him. How the people expected him to survive I don't know! He's too young to swallow the fish they give us here so Rico's taken to regurgitating them for him. Kowalski is teaching him to speak (much as he did for Rico) though he had an idea to improve his efficiency. He says if the kid's exposed to enough talking he'll naturally pick it up. Sounds too easy to me but Kowalski's procured a selection of documentaries for the kid to watch. I think he hopes to educate him at the same time.

As for me… well I'm keeping the little ball of fluff warm at night. Though he's beginning to get a few adult feathers so I'll have Rico excavate a bunk for him.

_Click_

Skipper's log.

This is without doubt the toughest challenge I've faced yet. I've taken down an angry walrus with a wing and a prayer… but how do you stop a kid being afraid of the dark?

We're calling the boy Private. Rico took to calling him 'Pip' and Private seemed to follow easily. Kowalski did suggest Rookie but I vetoed that idea.

Nothing in my training has ever prepared me for raising a chick… and I must say I'm glad of Kowalski and Rico. It's tough trying to watch out for him all the time and he has no concept of down-time. But saying that… I think this will be very rewarding. There's an unequalled sense of pride to see him growing. It's already hard to imagine when he wasn't here.

_Click_

Skipper's log.

The kid's a fast learner. He can already talk more then Rico (though that's not saying much)... the downside is he's picked up an accent from those documentaries. Kowalski is attempting to teach him mathematics as well but I'm not sure the boy really understands… he seems to like codes and puzzles though. I might have expected Kowalski to get frustrated with him but the kid's got a heart of gold and it's impossible to be angry with him. I think he's having a beneficial effect on all of us. Kowalski is clearly more laid back now, Rico's showing his caring side, and me… well I guess I needed to be reminded that there's more to life than training. He has his adult feathers now so we're going to spend the afternoon teaching him to swim.

_Click_

Skipper's log.

Turns out Private's scared of water. At first we assumed it was first time nerves but it quickly became apparent that he's phobic. Swimming lessons have been postponed while we work out how a penguin of all animals ends up phobic about water…


	7. Skipper's Log 6

Skipper's log.

We have some idea about how Private came to be with us. He'd mentioned before people putting him in a box and then emptying him onto our island… but now he's explained some earlier memories. Though he's a little hazy on details. He remembers a stone crib… and a lot of ice… and his mother… but then he remember falling into water. Perhaps he'd wandered away from his parents… or been chased by a predator… but somehow he ended up alone in the ocean. He couldn't say how long he stayed there but he was rescued by people in a boat.

I have to say his tale brought back a few memories for me.

For some reason they brought him here. Why not take him back to Antarctica? We'll work with him to show him water's not dangerous to penguins.

_Click_

Skipper's log.

Patience is paying off with young Private. He's losing his fear of water and actually seemed to enjoy swimming with the boys today.

I've been thinking though. Private has a home… a family… in Antarctica. He's not like Kowalski, Rico or me… he has somewhere he belongs… and it isn't here. It seems only right that we should try and help him get home. I'll tell the others this evening… once he's asleep. I hope they'll understand it's what's best for him… and we should do it soon before any of us become too attached to the youngster.

_Click_

Skipper's log.

The talk last night when as well as I might have expected. Kowalski retreated into his shell unwilling to offer an opinion either way. Rico was more vocal in his own way and huffed and puffed 'til late this morning. The turning point was when Private started talking about his father this morning. His memory is rather sporadic and when he remembers something he always wants to tell one or all of us. Apparently Private's pa is known as Sam Fishy. Kowalski and Rico both clammed up tighter then pack ice at talk of family but reluctantly agreed later that Private should be returned to his.

I've asked Kowalski to come up with some options for getting us out of here and all the way to the south pole. I'm sure he'll come up with something.

_Click_

Skipper's log.

We have our plan. And Rico finally has a use for all those teaspoons. We're going to dig a tunnel out of the zoo, then get a train to the harbour to commandeer a boat to sail south.

I've explained to Private that we're heading 'home'. If I had any doubts his happy little smile dispelled them. I haven't broke it to him yet that we three may not stay. I like the idea of settling back into a community but… I don't think I could fit in. I'm too used to the military lifestyle. Of course I can't speak for Rico and Kowalski. They might decide to stay if Private's colony will let them. I could be losing all of them by doing this… but I have to put their needs before my own. And the boy deserves a chance at a normal life.


	8. Skipper's Log 7

Skipper's Log

Work's begun on the tunnel. I've organised us into shifts… Rico, Kowalski, and me. Private wanted to help but I explained it was too risky. He's a good lad. Keen. He was disappointed I wouldn't let him help so I agreed he could start training with us. He's still young but no younger than I was. And he'll need to be ready for this mission.

Rico brought Private a present today. I'm not sure if I approve or not. It's a stuffed fish with a plaque reading 'Private's first prize'… at least that's what I'm told it says. Kowalski had one of the zoo mammals write it. It's to commemorate his overcoming his fear of water. He was thrilled of course… and naturally I'm all for rewarding achievements but… he won't be able to take it with him… and I worry it'll be a sad reminder at the end of this.

_Click_

Skipper's Log

We had a near disaster today. Kowalski was digging in the tunnel when it caved in on him. Thankfully Rico was on duty and realised the problem. If he'd panicked and run for us I've no doubt Kowalski would be dead now. Luckily for him, Rico didn't hesitate in blasting the tunnel clear. Even so, Kowalski was a long way in and as fast as Rico went… it was a near thing.

Kowalski's still in a state of shock. He's only stopped shaking when Rico had him physically restrained. He's not saying a word but he won't be left alone. I stayed with him a while but now Rico's back with him.

Naturally I've postponed all plans to continue digging. Private won't be home before Christmas now, but I can't risk anything like this happening again.

_Click_

Skipper's Log

We'll start on a new tunnel in the new year. Kowalski seems to be recovered but I'd rather not rush him. He's come up with an idea to use supports to prevent another cave in… and he seems calm enough… but I've seen enough delayed reactions to know to wait.

So it looks like we'll have Private with us for the holidays. I've never exactly celebrated Christmas but I'm determined we'll have the best celebration he's ever seen. It shouldn't be difficult since he can't remember his last Christmas anyway.

_Click_

Skipper's Log

Everyone's been so busy preparing for Christmas, scavenging extra supplies and decorations, I almost forgot about the tunnel. Almost.

We were all awoken last night by a most terrifying scream. I was prepared for an invasion but it turns out it was something more insidious. Kowalski had a nightmare… woke up in the dark thinking he was still in the tunnel. I thought he'd seemed too calm. Obviously he'd tried to block the memory but you can't block them at night. I should know.

I'll try to help him face his fears… to deal with them. After all we can't sit up every night playing cards. Even if I do win a lot of fish that way.

_Click_

Skipper's Log

I talked to Kowalski today… explained there was no shame in feeling afraid. It's a perfectly natural response that can be turned to an advantage. Those who feel no fear are generally fools who wind up getting themselves killed. Manfreddy and Johnson were fearless. Look what happened to them.

I think he felt better but he did say it was daunting to admit fear when I so often scoffed at them. I was tempted to admit I have certain… reservations… reasonable concerns… about certain sharp, pointy objects. But he doesn't need to be worried about that. I've reassured him we don't think any less of him and that seems to have helped.

Hopefully the team will bond more fully for this Christmas celebration… even if we'll only be a team for a short while… it should at least help Kowalski face his fear… and make getting Private home easier.


	9. Skipper's Log 8

Skipper's Log

Well… that didn't go as expected. I had everything planned… Yule log, egg nog, writing our names in the snow, an approved musical selection… it would have been perfect. And it was going fine 'til we realised we were a head short. At first I thought Private had just gone to bed early but then we realised he'd been switched! Luckily Kowalski discovered their escape route.

I reminded them about the penguin credo only to find they didn't know it! Surely I've mentioned it at some point?

I was impressed by Kowalski's ability to analyse Private's tracks. He's got excellent senses of taste and smell. And Rico may be a little too keen on explosives but he's useful in a crisis… working with Kowalski to trail the kidnapper and formulate a way up to the hostage location.

The mission itself went like clockwork. Well, there was a slight hiccup with a dog but when I asked Kowalski for options he came up with a workable plan in seconds. I may come to rely on that. In fact I was so pleased with the team I let Rico blow up just one thing. I noticed Kowalski seemed pleased on Rico's behalf when I finally let him use his dynamite.

And I've let Private invite that polar bear over… the poor kid seemed so upset that Ted was alone. I expect he'll be here soon. Hopefully he won't stay long and we can get back on schedule.

_Click_

Skipper's Log

I think I've been more than lenient with young Private. I put up with half the zoo turning up over Christmas because it made him happy… and I didn't complain about Ted always stopping by… but now we're into the new year, I **won't** have it disrupt our mission!

How can we dig a secret tunnel with a fat polar bear hanging about? Private understands and agreed to tell Ted… possibly because I threatened to turn Rico on him next time he steps foot in the place… but I know he finds it harsh.

But that's the way it has to be. I've never claimed to be a good neighbour but I hope I can be an efficient leader. If I have to upset some zoo residents to complete this mission and get Private home, I will.

_Click_

Skipper's Log

Kowalski's trying to cheer the kid up by sharing his notebook and showing him how to take notes. I'm determined to maintain my distance but I hope the kid perks up soon. It's promising how they're all showing support for each other. That's what a good team should do. But a leader should have respect not affection from his team. I never appreciated before how isolated Captain must have been… and why he took such a personal interest in a young, down-feathered rookie like me…

_Click_

Skipper's Log

Work has begun again on the tunnel. This time we're using popsicle sticks to support the roof. It helps that after the cold snap the ground is harder than previously. Kowalski's shown a great deal of courage by going back to work. Of course I've limited his shifts and kept one of us on guard each time but it's clear he's dealing with his phobia.

And Private's working hard in training. He seems to thrive on praise and really wants to please. It's endearing… in a strategic, motivational sort of way.

_Click_

Skipper's Log

I've been considering what I might do once Private's gone. There's nothing for me here… I can't go back to Denmark… but South America might be nice. I didn't get to sight see when I went with Manfreddy and Johnson… come to think of it, maybe it wasn't so nice. It seems like everywhere I've been people have died or I've been nearly killed.

Except here. I'm getting quite used to this place and it's hierarchy. Sure I may get woken up by 'King' Alex and that quadruped singing "New York, New York", but it's better than being woken by a surprise attack.

But… I confess I'd like to keep this team together. They're good men and I feel quite protective of them. Maybe we _could_ all stay in Antarctica… or perhaps Kowalski, Rico and me could stay on the boat. Travel about a bit. Maybe have a rematch with that diabolical dolphin.


	10. Skipper's Log 9

Skipper's Log

I haven't reported for a while as we've been so busy. When not digging in the tunnel, or on watch duty for the people, I've been intensifying the training sessions. This mission could be deadly and I need everyone to be at their best. This is the real thing and no matter how I prepare them it may come as a shock. Nothing can prepare you for the intensity of battle.

Kowalski and Rico have the advantage of experience… if not of battle, at least the world… but I worry about how this might affect young Private. I want to get him home safe and sound… in body and mind. But he's young and adaptable… and we'll all look out for him.

_Click_

Skipper's Log

It won't be long now. The only good thing about that annoying lion is that he distracts prying eyes. And at this stage we're too close to risk discovery. I can feel the tension in the team. Kowalski broke our last shovel and I had to send Rico on a last minute litter patrol.

We'll have to be prepared to leave at any time. Kowalski calculated how long we should have until the people discover we're gone. We should be well on our way to Antarctica before they have a clue. The next time I record an entry I should be on a long boat ride heading for the wild!

_Click_

Skipper's Log

Something went wrong. I'm trying to piece together what happened and where I am. All I know for certain right now is I'm trapped in a crate with the others. Only Rico is awake. Fortunately he was carrying my recorder.

I wonder if the delay with our monochromatic friend caused this? Kowalski hypothesised that the tunnel curved, causing us to miss our destination. Luckily we could still break through to the sewer so he was able to hypothesis on the way to Grand Central station rather than back at the HQ

But the people realised faster than we expected. Someone must have ratted us out… and I'd place my money on that prancing lion. We played it cute and cuddly… and I'm convinced we could have gotten away with it… if only that overgrown kitty hadn't gotten involved.

Creamed mackerel! I remember now! They shot us with flying needles! Nothing good ever comes from needles!

_Click_

Skipper's Log

Hoover Dam! We're on our way! This mission hasn't gone _exactly_ to plan… but we turned it around. Quite literally.

We had trouble deciphering the code used on our crate but the lower mammal opposite knew it. We were heading to Africa. No dice! Luckily Rico only needed minor prompting to know what had to be done. I have to wonder where he learnt to pick a lock like that.

I _know _where they learnt to knock out people like that. Getting into the control station was easy. However the sudden change of plan threw us off balance. The pressure seemed to get to Private quickly. I _knew_ he didn't know the codes. He was meant to work them out! Perhaps I shouldn't have slapped him so hard but we were in a situation and I needed him focused.

Even Kowalski seemed flustered. I _know_ he can read a map! But on our first 'real' mission, when things already looked like they might have gone wrong, I should have expected panics. Even _I_ felt the pressure with the hostage making so much noise. Luckily Rico shut him up and Private broke the code. Good lad.

Antarctica here we come.


	11. Skipper's Log 10

Skipper's Log

Young Private seems alternatively excited and nervous about going home. I wonder if he knows we'll be leaving him tomorrow?

For our last night on board together I decided we should relax. I want Private to have only good memories. Rico opened some champagne that the people had on board. This is the first time we've relaxed together. They cranked up the stereo and we really had a good time. I never partied like this with my old team but with these guys… it was fun.

Kowalski and Rico started singing karaoke. Well Kowalski did. Rico sort of squawked along and played air guitar. It was embarrassing. I had to show them how it should be done.

_Click_

Skipper's Log

We landed in Antarctica before dawn this morning. If any of us felt the lingering effects of last night, the cold air soon dispelled them. It seemed unusually dreary. Perhaps it's just the knowledge that we won't be seeing Private again. But I'm not going to let silly sentimental feelings get in the way of my duty. We know roughly where his colony was so we'll head out there soon. The sooner the better. I want to make this as painless as possible. It always hurts to lose a friend though.

_Click_

Skipper's Log

It's been a long day. This landscape isn't conducive to walking and we had to slide a lot of the way. And it's damn cold. But Private recognised landmarks… and we targeted ourselves closer to his home. If we tired of our journey at any point the light of hope in his young eye pushed us on. He was so looking forward to seeing his family. Then I had to let slip we'd be sorry to leave him. I've never seen anyone look so crushed.

There were tears and protestations but I held firm. His place is with his family. Poor kid was torn. I should never have let him get so attached to us. I should have made it plain we'd be leaving him. 'cause his puppy-dog look damn near broke my heart. Kowalski suggested we discuss it at the colony… and said we'd stay with him until he's settled back. I wonder if that doesn't suggest he'd rather have stayed permanently.

I don't suppose it matters now anyway. If I thought Private looked crushed before… he certainly did when we arrived. Seems his father has a habit of moving round. They clearly _were_ here… but they aren't now. It's all been too much for the kid. Cold and upset, we took turns carrying him back to the ship. He needs a good night's sleep. We'll discuss things in the morning.

_Click_

Skipper's Log

I've spent a long time with Private today. I got the others running errands on the ship so I could talk in private with Private. Seems his father is none too reliable… often having to pack up and move on to avoid trouble. Private found it difficult to talk about but he finally admitted he hadn't wandered off, or been chased by a predator… he'd been 'misplaced' by his father. Poor kid thought it must have been something he'd done. I have never felt so angry as I did at that moment. Every male penguin has an instinctive urge to take care of the young. How could Private's father be so… so… pitiless? If I ever had a son I'd defend him until there wasn't a breath left in my body!

I told Private in no uncertain terms that he is not at fault here… his father is. Having spent so much time with the boy I had no hesitation in telling him that I'd have been proud to have a son like him. He got a little over emotional and I had to send him to lie down. But he'll stay with us. I'll talk to Rico and Kowalski about what they want to do now.


	12. Skipper's Log 11

Skipper's Log

The boys decided we should take a vacation. I must say I'm not entirely against the idea. A few weeks in the Seychelles should do us all good. Considering the mission was technically a failure, everyone seems remarkably cheerful. But then, since the object was the happiness of the team… that's not a failure. Redefined objectives perhaps.

"_Nuh huh huh!"_

"What is it Rico?"

_Click_

Skipper's Log

We're about to go on another mission… this time to rescue our monochromatic friend. The atmosphere in the team is optimistic and confident. Everyone's still on a high. I've even been feeling cheerful enough to crack a few jokes. The hippo actually believed we'd killed the people! Doesn't she realise dead bodies are far more trouble than missing people?

And I'm not sure Private gets my sense of humour yet either. When I handed out assignments I said in a totally serious voice 'Private probably won't survive'. His face was a picture and it took him a minute to realise I was joking.

But duty calls…

_Click_

Skipper's Log

Another successful mission! I'll have to make sure this doesn't go to their heads. Complacency can get you killed. But for tonight I'll let them savour the moment. After all it was a near thing. We nearly lost the entire team.

We'd followed the hippo and the long-necked quadruped into enemy territory after our monochromatic friend. As they fled I temporarily halted the carnivores with a flare gun, thus creating a distraction that allowed us to execute Kowalski's plan. It involved a plate, the wheel from the ship, some whipped cream and a pole. I have never been so proud.

Knowing we'll be staying together has created an even stronger bond within the team. I'd trust any one of them with my life without hesitation. Unfortunately I had to rely on the prancing lion to save the day.

And people have the nerve to call us psychotic! He went crazy on them! No plan, no training, just plain crazy. Luckily we found a solution to that too. Nothing like a good fish to calm the troubled spirit. And nobody can do sushi like Rico.

_Click_

Skipper's Log

The quadrupeds have worked out the ship's out of gas. Took them long enough. If they were any proper sort of team it'd have been the first thing they checked. Luckily we have a plan. The local squirrels have access to a plane that Kowalski believes we could get operational. Rico has all the tools we could possibly need and the only problem is getting their insane 'king' to agree. I've explained things repeatedly to him but I just can't get it through his thick skull that we need it for a military operation. Private's talking to him now but I can't see he'll have any more luck. I had to get out of there before I did something stupid and beat him to a pulp.


	13. Skipper's Log 12

Skipper's Log

Somehow Private's got the lemur to agree to us having the plane. Must be his cute and cuddly nature. I think I'd have just ambushed him and had Rico _persuade_ him to co-operate. This way's better though since he's also donated some thumbs to help fix the plane. Kowalski thinks it's structurally intact so we should only need worry about the launch. We've got teams working on it now.

On a more personal note… I couldn't help noticing a rather pretty little thing in the cabin. Might be worth turning on the ol' skipper charm.

Click

Skipper's Log

The boys have done me proud, building the second biggest sling shot I've ever seen. We'll be launching in the morning and it's not a moment too soon. If I have to listen to that arrogant lemur one minute more I swear I'm gonna explode! When I asked him about the doll-face he told me I was stupid to try and talk to her! As if he didn't think I could turn her head! He has no idea who he's talking to. The Skipper charm can win any girl's heart! I'd wipe that insufferable smirk off his face by proving it if I didn't have a mission to organise. But if I have to put up with his smug smile one day more….

Click

Skipper's Log

There's been some serious words with Private about the level of authority he's entitled to when negotiating on my behalf. True I didn't specifically say he _couldn't_ agree to Julien accompanying us… but surely I'd made it fairly obvious!

Now we're stuck with him all the way to New York! And he keeps hinting that I'm not having much luck with the girl. I'll show him no girl can resist me once I set my mind to it. It's just like any other mission. Determination's the key. So far she hasn't shown much enthusiasm but I'll win her round. Then Julien can eat those words!

Click

Skipper's Log

There's good news and bad news. The good news is… we lost the lemurs somewhere over the ocean. And lemurs don't swim. The bad news is… the plane's a wreck. And the lion's still with us. He tried to claim superiority over me but we rationally explained the situation… and Rico highlighted key points with his switchblade. Thankfully they've left us in peace for a while.

Kowalski's redesigning the plane now while Rico checks what we've still got. Private's on recon. We heard a truck not long after the quadrupeds left so it's possible we'll be able to get more supplies.

It could take 6 to 9 months to fix but that shouldn't be a problem. We've got enough supplies to last and at least the team's together. We'll simply have our vacation here.

Click

Skipper's Log

I'm making another log to report that unfortunately the lemurs have turned up again. Seems they _can _swim. In light of this I've decided to step up the schedule. We're heading out to hijack some spare parts. I am **not **going to spend longer than necessary in the same country as that lemur.


	14. Skipper's Log 13

Skipper's Log

It was a busy night. I lost count how many trucks we hotwired. Only one hiccup with a little old lady. Private was worried as to whether she was dead. Sharp lad. She was only stunned so we went back.

It looks to be a long and tiring day too. Julien stuck his nose in earlier to see how I was getting on with the girl. I told him we were getting on fine but she didn't exactly back me up and he went off sniggering. I would just love to wipe that silly smirk off his face once and for good. I'll have to arrange something , just me and doll-face, for later.

Right now, we've got a plane to fix. Now where have those thumbs got to?

_Click_

Skipper's Log

I'm beat. It has been one weird day. I was kissed by a primate. I do _not_ know how that happened. I think I need to unwind. Rico dragged out some sort of fizzy drink which seems pleasant so I'm gonna have another crack at proving to that ringtail no girl can resist the Skipper charm.

_Click_

Skipper's Log

My head hurts. I think I must have overdone it the last few days because I fell right asleep last night sitting by that girl and was still somewhat sleepy when Kowalski woke me this morning. At least ringtail's not bothered me yet. From what Private reported it seems there some problem at the watering hole. I'm sure they'll cope. Sounds like a blocked pipe and surely even that psychotic lion knows how to fix _that_. All you need is a stick of dynamite.

_Click_

Skipper's Log

It's been a rough day. I don't remember last night but it seems the primates were kind enough to take some snapshots to remind me. Sneaky lower mammal snitches! It's one thing to prove to the lemur I can win a girl it's quite another to have photos of us in… well, a compromising situation, being shown about. It doesn't matter so much to me of course. But what about her reputation? I'll have to do some serious thinking about this.

Nothing's gone right really. Well, I suppose I can be pleased we got the plane fixed in time to rescue that stupid cat but it nearly got doll-face killed! Luckily Rico was able to pull her back from the brink. I certainly owe her something for all the trouble I've caused her though.

But does anyone say thank you? Whose efforts resulted in the dam being breached? Whose been working day and night to get that plane functional? I very nearly smashed that arrogant, ignorant, insane lemur king over the head when he stopped by to say we could worship him for bringing the water back. Lucky for him I'm absolutely exhausted. I'll sort everything out tomorrow.

_Click_

Skipper's Log

I've discussed it with the team and there's only one solution. I'll have to marry her. It's not fair that I ruin her reputation and nearly get her killed then just disappear. I never thought I'd be the type to settle down but honour demands it. And she's not so bad. She's certainly pretty… and though she doesn't say a lot you can tell a lot from her body language.


	15. Skipper's Log 14

Skipper's Log

Free of the lemur at last! But I can _not _believe I'm officially married. It seems a little awkward. The boys have left us alone and to be honest I'm beginning to realise how little we have in common. I've been telling her about my past missions but I sense she's not interested. All she seems to want to do is dance and I'm not much of a dancer. Maybe it'll be easier in Monte Carlo.

_Click_

Skipper's Log

I gave it my best shot but I don't think this was a good idea. She's nice and it was fun for a while… but forever? I don't think either of us want that. I talked with her and she agreed with me that we should go our separate ways. I was surprised how well she took it really. She nodded along with everything I said. I guess she felt the awkwardness too.

Actually I think she's better off here. Madagascar or Africa were too remote for her. She was made to be in the thick of things. I've watched her down in the casino… dancing to the music… enjoying herself. Yes, I think it's best if she stays here and we move on. The diamonds and gold seem to have run out anyhow. The boys swear it wasn't them so I can only assume the lower mammals have enjoyed themselves.

But it's time for us to move on.

_Click_

Skipper's Log

We're on the move again. Seems that Private's been getting a little homesick for New York. We're going to head back there to regroup and strategise. I can't say it hasn't been an interesting little trip but I confess I'm looking forward to relaxing in our pool again.

We've all come a long way… and not just in actual miles. Young Private's grown considerably and has dealt with more than anyone his age should have to. Kowalski's proven himself to be a genius when it comes to mechanics and as for Rico, well he's a jack of all trades and is quick in a jam. You need someone who can react instantly to any situation and who you can trust to watch your back.

And I've been married and divorced. Not something I ever expected to do. I don't think I'll want to get involved with another girl again for a while.

_Click_

Skipper's Log

Home, sweet home. The plane didn't quite make it back to New York but landed somewhere just off the harbour. Well, almost landed. Anyway, we got back. The stupid zoo keeper fell for the old crate trick. Honestly, they'll accept anything if it's printed on the side of a crate. So now we're back we'll have time to plan our new mission. I'm thinking…

"_Hello! New neighbour?"_

"What the…?"

_Click_

Skipper's Log

Seems the zoo's had a new arrival since we left. I guess they were bound to fill some of the gaps. The water mammal's enclosure's been converted to house an otter. Apparently called Marlene… she seems… nice… at least… Private likes her.

She told us all about everything that's happened in the zoo. Seems the psychotic lion's pen's being converted to some kind of themed enclosure. It was odd listening to her talk. I've never known a female chat so much. Or smile so much. She has a nice smile. Or so Private says.


	16. Skipper's Log 15

Skipper's Log

I had thought it'd be a nice break being back in familiar territory but things are different now. It's hard to describe but it puts me on edge.

The zoo doesn't have the same crowds it had while the lion was here… though our own fanbase seems to have increased. The zoo keepers are now selling people fish to feed us so we're not short of anchovies… so long as we do the 'cute and cuddly' routine.

Private seems to enjoy it, Rico and Kowalski both seem happy to be back, so it's only me feeling uncomfortable. I just can't put my finger on why. Perhaps it's because security isn't what it was since we dug that tunnel under the zoo. Marlene keeps popping in to see what we're up to. I'll have to put a stop to that. Her sudden appearances always make me nervous.

_Click_

Skipper's Log

I turned the tables on Marlene today and startled her in her own habitat. I don't think she appreciated the irony because she told me in no uncertain terms I should use the door next time. No chance! As long as _she_ continues to appear unannounced in _our_ HQ, I'll continue to use the secret entrance.

I've explained the situation to her. We're a military team and she's a civilian. She'll only be getting in our way if she continues to hang round. I couldn't place her look but she's agreed not to bother us anymore.

That's a good result. I was expecting her to be more difficult about it but she was actually very accommodating. I should be feeling more reassured but somehow there's still something nagging at me. Perhaps she gave in too easily.

_Click_

Skipper's Log

Marlene has kept her side of the bargain. She hasn't been over here all week. The team is back in their old routine… train, entertain, shift work and more training. It's familiar but something seems off. The more I think about it the more I think there's something afoot that I'm missing. The others seem blissfully unaware but I'm sure there's something about Marlene.

First she's always popping in here, chatting away in that apparently friendly way, smiling that deceptively warm smile… then she's perfectly happy to leave us alone? Something doesn't sit right. I think I'll have to put her under surveillance to see just what she's up to.

_Click_

Skipper's Log

I'm giving the team more free time so I can monitor Marlene's activities. So far, she's done nothing incriminating. During the day, I keep one eye on her habitat and as far as I can tell she does a similar act for the people as we do. She's quite the acrobat and the people seem to find it entertaining. But of course I wouldn't really expect her to do anything incriminating while the people are about.

I've managed to watch her at other times too. In the morning she has the same routine. Get up, swim and groom. She's rather penguin like in that respect. Later on, after the zoo closes, she spends her time decorating her habitat or else relaxing by her pool. There's no sign of her hatching any plot or planning anything diabolical. She just looks… peaceful.

My own sense of unease has dissipated too. It must have been a nagging worry that she was some sort of spy. Having ascertained she's not, naturally my worry's gone. But I think I'll continue to keep an eye on her… just in case.


	17. Skipper's Log 16

Skipper's Log

Marlene stopped by again today, though she did use the official entrance rather than the tunnel. I was nervous at first in case she'd realised I'd been keeping her under surveillance but apparently not. Naturally I'm too good for that. It seems we have new neighbours and she wanted us all to go greet them.

No go! We're not some social group. If there's new arrivals we'll conduct official recon and assess the situation properly. Marlene of course didn't see things our way. She thinks we should be more friendly. I told her she was just being naïve and she got into a bit of a huff. In fact she stormed out. Perhaps I should go check she's alright… I wouldn't like to think she'd walked into a trap because of something I'd said.

_Click_

Skipper's Log

It was worse than I'd thought possible. I hurried after Marlene with the team as quickly as we could but we were too late. _He'd_ already seen her. And after that things just got worse. I'm not sure I even want to record what happened…

_Click_

Skipper's Log

Fine! Since it's driving me round the bend… We got to the old lion pen just in time to see Marlene welcome that **damn** ring-tailed mammal! Naturally his _kingliness_ was _thrilled_ to have a welcoming committee and was positively _charming. _That was bad enough but Marlene noticed we'd followed her and told Julien how much nicer he was than _us!_ Then they settled down to chat about everything that had happened in Madagascar and Africa! All from _his_ biased point of view!

I couldn't stand to listen to it and beat a tactical retreat. If it weren't bad enough that those insufferable lemurs were here at all, now they have to turn Marlene against me.

_Click_

Skipper's Log

I think I'm sick. I've been feeling ill the last few days… unable to sleep properly… lack of appetite… Certainly not well enough to leave the HQ. Kowalski's been taking charge of the team. I know I can trust him to keep everything in order. Right now I just want to close my eyes and sleep…

_Click_

Skipper's Log

I think I could manage something to eat now. I've realised I can't lie around letting the illness win without a fight. People need me.

Marlene stopped by earlier. I suppose the boys must have let her in 'cause she'd brought some fish. She seemed genuinely upset I wasn't feeling well. Seems that the new neighbour's been irritating her as well. She's not daft, Marlene. She could tell Julien was full of hot air. For her own sanity I think we should treat her more as a friend than I've been allowing previously. Who knows what might happen to her if she's abandoned to Julien's company? At least with us she'll be safe from his excesses.

_Click_

Skipper's Log

I went over to Marlene's today… to thank her for visiting me when I wasn't feeling myself and to apologise for our rather brusque beginning. I asked if we could start over, as friends. For a moment I thought she'd refuse. She had a look on her face that suggested she was weighing the pros and cons… but then she agreed. It was a relief. Now I can make sure she doesn't get taken in by any of that lemur's crazy ideas. And if her company's the only price I'll have to pay, I'll gladly do it.


	18. Skipper's Log 17

Skipper's Log

Thing's are going well. Kowalski's clearly happy to be back somewhere he can experiment, Private's happy to be in a secure environment, and Rico's just full of life. It's contagious. I feel more relaxed than I have in a long time.

Marlene stops by nearly everyday. Turns out we have a mutual fondness for chess. And, unlike me and Kowalski, we're fairly evenly matched. She's also a good listener. She was naturally curious after hearing Julien's skewed version of our adventures and seems happy to listen to me telling her about past missions.

I'm not ready to tell her anything too personal yet but I think she understands.

_Click_

Skipper's Log

Julien was bored today and decided to entertain himself teasing Kowalski. Naturally I put a stop to it but it hit Kowalski hard. He's still rather sensitive with his feelings and I'm really not the best penguin to help him. Thankfully, Marlene obviously heard and she spent the afternoon with him. I don't' think they mentioned Julien once… or anything about it actually… but she's got such an engaging personality, by the evening Kowalski was as happy as ever.

It seemed so natural having her here with the team I was almost surprised when she got up to go. I wanted to escort her back but she pointed out quite rightly it was less than 100 feet away. I don't know why I thought it really. She's quite capable.

_Click_

Skipper's Log

I've been trying to work out how she does it. How does she manage to get Kowalski to relax, Rico to clam down, and Private to feel an equal… all without any apparent effort. I worked for weeks with them all… often having in depth discussions… and just about managed it. She just has to smile that smile and instantly they're acting as friends.

It effects me too. I know it does. I can be ready to drill the men and she only has to walk up and grin and I think it's time for a break. Not that I listen to such whims. I'm a soldier, first and foremost. If it's time for team exercises, it's time for team exercises. Doesn't mean I'm not aware of the inclination though.

Thankfully she seems quite happy for me to carry out my duties. In fact I sometimes suspect she's amused by them.

_Click_

Skipper's Log

Something truly amazing happened today. A moment that I wish could be frozen in time but that I know will never be repeated. So I'm doing the best I can to record it the only way I know how. But words could never convey what I felt when those eyes looked at me, and the moonlight caught them. Nothing could describe the subtlety of her smile, the tilt of her head. Everything combined in that one instant to present an image of perfection. A flash of realisation of beauty. It was gone in a second as someone… I couldn't even tell you who… spoke to her and she turned away again. But I know now… without a shadow of a doubt… that I'm absolutely, hopelessly, irrevocable and undeniably in love with Marlene.


	19. Skipper's Log 18

"_I'm absolutely, hopelessly, irrevocable and undeniably in love with Marlene."_

_Click_

"_I'm absolutely, hopelessly, irrevocable and undeniably in love with Marlene."_

_Click_

"_I'm absolutely, hopelessly, irrevocable and undeniably in love with Marlene."_

_Click_

Marlene's emotions had been on a roller coaster ride since she'd started listening to Skipper's log entries but nothing had shocked her like that last line. She played it back over and over, unable to believe what her ears were telling her.

Not for the first time since she'd entered the penguin's HQ her eyes welled up with tears. If what was on the tape were true… and she could see no reason why Skipper would have lied when talking to himself… then everything that had happened… everything she'd said…

She choked out a sob and hugged the tape machine closer to her. None of this should have happened! If only she'd realised… if only he'd said…

A wave of anger at Skipper overwhelmed her suddenly and she threw the machine across the room. For a long moment she sat staring at it until the anger suddenly passed and her misery returned. Curling herself up into a ball, she lay on his bed and cried.

She couldn't blame Skipper. _She_ should have said something… hinted even… yet what had she done? Tried to make him jealous by flattering Julien. She'd driven him away…

_Marlene headed into the penguin's HQ, as usual, without knocking. She stopped when she saw they were busy. She watched them curiously until she suddenly realised they were packing.  
_"_What are you doing?" They all halted but had their flippers full so she didn't get the usual defensive manoeuvres.  
_"_Oh. Hello Marlene." Private smiled at her but stopped when he saw her look. "We were going to…"  
_"_It's top secret," Skipper interrupted.  
_"_You're going somewhere?" She watched Kowalski feed various equipment to Rico.  
_"_This base has been compromised. We're clearing out. On the double men!" he turned suddenly, startling the others back into action.  
_"_You're leaving?" Skipper glanced back at her. "And were you even going to say goodbye?" He looked away to supervise his troops.  
_"_Time is of the essence here Marlene."  
_"_Right. Fine," she snapped, crossing her arms. "I thought we were _friends_ but clearly _that's_ not that important to you." He spun back to her.  
_"_It _is_ important Marlene…"  
_"_Of course it is," she interrupted bitterly. "Well, I'm sure we'll cope just fine without you. In fact, it was probably more _fun_ here before you guys returned." She realised she'd struck a nerve and pressed her advantage. "You know? When it was just me and Julien… those were fun times." She smiled but it was a mocking smile. Skipper said nothing but turned back to his team who were now ready to go.  
_"_Alright boys, let's move."  
She watched as he led them out. Private glanced from Skipper to Marlene but said nothing as he turned to follow his leader leaving Marlene alone it their empty HQ._

She had wondered every day since then why they'd gone. And at times she felt she'd hated Skipper for leaving. Now she wondered if this wasn't all her fault. If what he'd said in his logs were true… if he loved her… if he'd ever believed she preferred Julien… mightn't he want to get away? If she'd been in that situation… if she'd been around in Africa, to see him marry someone else… she'd have wanted nothing more than to run and hide from the pain. Was that what he was doing? Had she hurt him so much he'd fled?

The pain of that thought was like a knife through her. She hugged herself tighter. Their parting had hurt before of course but she'd had her anger to dull the pain. Anger at them for leaving on some stupid 'mission'… anger at him for not loving her back… Now that anger was gone and she was left with the realisation that a lot of it was probably her fault. He _had_ loved her back but for whatever reason, hadn't had the courage to say. Perhaps his logs would tell her more…

She glanced across the room to where the tape player lay. Her eyes welled up with tears again. Why torture herself further? He was gone… She'd messed up and he was gone… Did it really matter now _how_ she'd managed to discourage him? Whether it was by her independent attitude or her childish attempts to make him jealous… the end result was the same. She'd lost him.


	20. Skipper's Log 19

Marlene carefully replaced Skipper's tapes and hid the tape player back under the pile of junk. Then she returned to her habitat and tried to get on with her life.

Every day was the same. Monotonous but still, all she could manage without facing a breakdown. After a fitful night, she woke early and took her usual morning swim. Then she'd wait around while the people came to stare, and call, and throw things. She blanked her mind and tried hard to appear normal. But then, how would the people know what was normal for her or not?

Alice had taken to coming into her pen each day with different fish, trying to tempt her to eat. Marlene would manage a few mouthfuls just so the keeper would leave her alone. It all seemed tasteless and her stomach twisted at the sight of it.

After the crowds had thinned, and the zoo finally closed, she headed across to the lemurs' habitat. She didn't want to speak to anyone but she couldn't face spending the evening alone. Thankfully Julien didn't want a conversationalist, he just wanted an audience. And usually he was sufficiently distracting to keep Marlene's mind off the penguins. But eventually she had to head back to her own habitat to try to sleep and the whole cycle would begin again.

Occasionally the routine would be broken by a trip to the vet. He'd check her over, and sigh, and often as not give her an injection of something. It hurt Marlene but only because it reminded though that at least meant she got a better night's sleep.

But still, she gradually began to feel more and more tired as each day dragged by. She spent more time resting but still hauled herself over to Julien's. If she'd been paying proper attention she'd have noticed an air of concern from the lemurs and an increased solicitousness. But she was hardly aware of anything beyond her own pain.

Then one evening as she slowly made her way back to her own lonely habitat, she heard a noise. It wasn't a particularly strange noise, in fact it was a voice, and ordinarily she'd have ignored it as she ignored everything else. But it was coming from the penguins' habitat.

At once she thought of Skipper and her heart leapt as it hoped against hope he might have returned. Then her hopes crashed as she realised how unlikely it was. More likely was that the sewer rats had got into their HQ. After all if Roger could get in from the sewer, so could they.

The thought of rodents rifling through Skipper's things made her angry and she was shocked by the sudden emotion. She'd felt empty for so long it caught her unawares. Then the thought suddenly hit her… what if they found his log? Her heart stopped then a surge of renewed anger leant her energy. She leapt into their habitat, swam across the water and hoisted herself onto their base. At the entrance to the HQ she paused to catch her breath. Then, steeling herself, she dropped down, landing softly and mimicking one of their fighting poses.

Four penguins stared across at her in shock. Her mouth dropped open. Then she fainted.

*

Marlene felt strangely calm. With her eyes closed she could pretend that none of the last few months had happened. If she kept her eyes closed perhaps this feeling would last. There was a curious grunt and Marlene frowned.

"No. She's not dead." This voice was familiar but she couldn't remember who it was.

"She looks really ill." An accent? Who did she know that was English?

"Shush." Marlene let out a gasp. THAT voice she could **never** forget. A flood of awareness washed over her. There was a warmth in her body that she only now realised had been missing recently. She traced it back to it's source. Feathers. Wrapped about her, holding her safe. She shuddered as a sob fought it's way out but she didn't dare open her eyes. The voice spoke again.

"Marlene?" Instinctively she grasped at the flippers about her and buried her head into the warm chest beside her, soaking it with tears. "Hush," he rocked her gently. "It's alright." She continued crying until, utterly worn out, she fell asleep again.


	21. Skipper's Log 20

The next time she woke up she was lying alone in the dark and she felt her heart break all over again. These dreams were the worst. When she dreamed he was back. It seemed so real. She felt her eyes well up again and the tears began flowing in their familiar tracks down her cheeks. She shivered and pulled herself into a ball. A soft voice startled her.

"Hey." She rolled over so fast she cracked her elbow but she ignored it. This wasn't her habitat. She was in the penguins' HQ. And there, not three feet away, was Skipper. Tears continued to flow down her face and she hardly dared breathe in case he drifted away like smoke. Finally she whispered his name.

"Skipper." He looked heart broken at her breaking voice.

"I'm so sorry Marlene. If I'd known…" he trailed off but Marlene was hardly listening.

"You're back. You're really here?" She hesitated, still not sure it was a dream. He moved closer.

"I'm back," he murmured. She reached out and clutched his feathers.

"Promise me," she gasped. "Promise me you won't go away again." He stared into her wide eyes.

"I promise." Nodding quietly she lay back and simply stared at him until once more she fell asleep.

*

She woke up feeling strangely rested and peaceful. There was a moment while her mind was a complete blank. Then everything flooded back. As the memories collided in her head she remained frozen. Staring at a solid wall. Was it real? Could she face finding out it was really only a dream or an elaborate hoax? A throbbing in her elbow distracted her. How had she done that?

And then she remembered Skipper's voice… spinning round… hitting her elbow…

So… it was real..?

Cautiously she turned over. A view of the penguins' HQ, now somewhat cluttered, met her eyes. Hesitantly she pulled herself up. The sound of people echoed in from the outside but in here nothing stirred. She sat staring at the room, sensing the difference. This place was _lived_ in. It was a home again.

She'd just made to pull herself upright when the sound of the fishbowl scraping the ground above startled her and she fell back onto the bed.

"Oh," Skipper sounded as surprised as she'd been. "You're awake." He stood awkwardly watching her. She tried to think of what she wanted to say but only came out with,

"What's that?" He jumped as he remembered why he'd come down.

"I brought you some lunch." He raised the fish for her to see.

"Oh." He turned and headed to their kitchen area. She watched silently as he drew out some knives and expertly diced the fish. After flicking the pieces into a bowl he headed back over. She accepted the bowl silently from him and waited as he backed away to sit at the table.

"Aren't you eating?" she asked.

"Me and the boys ate topside. The people like to see us chow down for some reason." Marlene nodded vaguely and looked back to the bowl.

Now her initial joy at their return had faded and she felt awkward and shy. Not to mention guilty. She'd listened to his _private_ tapes. She knew he loved her. Or at least used to. Her eyes glanced over to him. He was still watching her carefully. She picked up a piece of fish.

But he still didn't know how _she_ felt. She wanted to tell him of course. Confess everything. But how could she? She'd have to explain how she'd not told him before because she was scared to lose his friendship… how she'd tried to hurt him because she was angry he was leaving… how she'd listened to his journals…

Her stomach twisted and she dropped the fish. She looked at her feet.

"I'm really not that hungry." Skipper didn't say anything but seconds later she felt him sit next to her.

"Please Marlene. You have to eat." She risked looking up at him again. His blue eyes were filled with concern. "Try. For me."

She couldn't refuse. Quietly she picked up her biteful again and with an effort put it in her mouth. Skipper smiled as she deliberately chewed and swallowed.

"That's my girl."


	22. Skipper's Log 21

After closing time, all four penguins reappeared to check on Marlene. She was surprised to see how different they looked and at first thought it was merely her own perception that had altered. Then she looked properly and realised they'd each suffered in their absence.

Kowalski was leaning heavily on one side and occasionally even had to lean on Rico for support. She wondered whether it was an injury suffered to his leg or his abdomen that made him favour one side. Rico himself had actually lost a number of feathers. If she hadn't known them so well she might have simply assumed he was moulting, but she recognised the symptoms. No penguin moulted all in one place at once. From the front he looked just the same, but across his back he'd lost big patches of his feathers.

Private didn't have any physical symptoms like the older two but to anyone who knew him, he was different. There was a new look in his eye that showed he'd grown up fast over the last few months. She wondered whether she'd see his innocent carefree smile again.

And Skipper… always so confident and in control… he looked tired.

"Its so good to see you guys again," Marlene smiled, determined to welcome them back as cheerfully as she could now she felt more herself. They all smiled back at her and she was encouraged to go on. "Where did you go?" Immediately the smiles disappeared and she cursed herself for blurting that out. She watched three pairs of eyes flick across to Skipper. Marlene followed their eyes and met his irresolute gaze.

"It's getting late… we should get you back to your habitat." Marlene was so surprised he hadn't simply said 'That's classified' that she hardly noticed Kowalski and Rico move forward to help her up.

As they left their HQ, Skipper took point, with Private acting as rearguard, while Rico and Kowalski flanked her either side. Their military manoeuvres brought a smile to her face and she joked,

"Hey, I'm not in a protection program you know."

"Not anymore," Private added seriously. Skipper spun around.

"Private!" Rico immediately slapped the young recruit.

"Sorry Skipper," he drew himself to attention.

"Wha…" Marlene began but Kowalski interrupted her as he leant against her.

"Now isn't the time or place. Skipper will…" he hesitated and glanced again at his leader. To her surprise Skipper sighed.

"I'll explain everything later. First we gotta get you home." He continued on towards her habitat and the rest followed him in silence. It wasn't until they'd got her inside and scanned the surroundings for danger that any of them spoke.

"You should get some rest," Kowalski prescribed.

"Uh huh," Rico agreed as he stepped over to support Kowalski again. Marlene wondered whether the mute penguin was referring more to her or his team mate. They turned to leave and Private ran over to hug her. She was pleased by the familiar gesture.

"Sleep well, Marlene." She was still smiling across at him when she realised Skipper was leaving too.

"Skipper!" He turned at her call though the others had already left. "Please… don't go." He glanced out after his team then back to Marlene. "I don't want to wake again and think… it was all a dream… that you never really came back." Again she noticed a pained look in his eyes but he came back into the room.

"Alright. I guess I could camp over tonight. For security." She smiled and felt herself relax. A wave of tiredness hit her.

"You really should get some rest," he suggested. She nodded and headed over to her bunk. Lying down, she watched as he drew over some sacks to form his own bed.

"Skipper?"

"Yes?" She hesitated, unsure of what she actually wanted to say. There were so many things but right now it was so peaceful… she just wanted to enjoy this special time with Skipper.

"Sweet dreams."


	23. Skipper's Log 22

"No… don't… I can't… No! Not… NO!"

The sudden scream woke Marlene and she blinked stupidly. Had she been having a nightmare? She couldn't remember…

"Don't… no…" a voice whimpered in the darkness and she suddenly recognised the voice.

"Skipper!" She scrambled out of her bed and quickly crossed over to where he was lying in the moonlit doorway still muttering to himself. She knelt next to him and carefully reached out a paw.

"Skipper?" He was tossing and turning in the grip of some terrible dream.

"She didn't… can't… won't… never…" Gently Marlene shook his shoulder.

"Skipper, wake up," she whispered.

"N-no… no… No!"

"Skipper!" Marlene cried out in fright as he screamed again. Then suddenly his eyes flew open. For a moment they stared at each other, then he reached up and flung his flippers round her. Stunned, it was a long moment before she thought to put her own arms round him.

"It's alright Skipper. I'm here."

"They didn't hurt you?" He pulled away from her to check her over. "I never meant for them to hurt you Marlene."

"They didn't hurt me Skipper." He nodded and looked away from her. She watched as he took in his surroundings, apparently realising that whatever he'd just experienced was a dream. "Do you want to tell me what's been happening Skipper?" He looked back to her.

"It's late…"

"But we're both awake now." He looked away again. "You promised," she reminded him. He glanced back at her.

"It's not so simple Marlene… there's so much you don't know… about me. About my past… I don't know where to even begin."

"Ah. Perhaps I can help you there." He raised his brow at her tone. "You see… while you were gone… well, I stopped by your HQ… just to check everything was alright… and I listened to your log," she finished in a rush. He stared at her in shock.

"You listened to my log?" She nodded. "So… you know about..?"

"How you came to the zoo… and met the guys… and went to Africa… and… I stopped when you got to the bits I was involved in." She hoped he wouldn't see her blush in the dark. When she risked looking up, he was staring out at the moonlight.

"So you know about Dr Blowhole?"

"Dr Blowhole?"

"Maniacal dolphin with plans of world domination."

"Oh! You met him after leaving Denmark, right? Foiled his plans to launch an invasion." Skipper looked disconcerted but nodded his agreement.

"Yeah. Barely escaped with my life but he bore a serious grudge." Skipper sighed. "I didn't realise how serious 'til some time after your roommate left."

"Rhonda? What does she have to do with any of this?"

"Everything. She was working for Dr Blowhole. Primarily to steal Kowalski's invention but she also reported back to him about us. I mean, the zoo inhabitants."

"I still don't get…" Marlene began but Skipper interrupted her.

"Dr Blowhole has been looking for a way to pay me back for interfering with his plans. Rhonda suggested _you_ might be that way."

"Me? Why…" but Marlene found she couldn't complete her sentence. Skipper's voice from his log echoed in her mind.

"_I'm absolutely, hopelessly, irrevocable and undeniably in love with Marlene."_

Her mouth dried up and she stared at Skipper's profile. He seemed unable to continue… to admit what Rhonda had realised. Marlene coughed gently,

"You know Skipper… when you'd gone… I was angry. So very angry… but not because you'd left. Because you hadn't realised how I felt about you." She thought he turned to look at her but she didn't dare raise her own eyes. "Then I heard your log… I heard what you said about me… and I blamed myself… for not showing you how _I_ felt…" There was a long silence before she dared continue. "Without you here… thinking I'd never see you again… I lost all will to live," she murmured.

"Marlene… I left… because I loved you." Her eyes flashed up to meet his. He held her gaze. "And I still do."

Hesitantly she shifted closer to him, until she felt him put his flipper about her. Then she gently rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tell me," she whispered. "Tell me what happened to you."


	24. Skipper's Log 23

"I knew trouble was brewing as soon as we realised Kowalski's invention was missing. But I didn't worry about it too much. Likelihood was he wanted it for some plan but that didn't mean _I_ had to do anything. There's plenty of teams like mine out there… and as long as he didn't threaten my territory I wasn't going to bother about him.

Truth was, I was happy. For the first time in my life I felt like I belonged. I had the next best thing to a family… and I had a girl I loved more than anything, right next door," he gave her a squeeze. "But that walrus obviously took back more than just our device. She must have been specially trained in psychology as she was able to uncover my secret…"

"Our secret." Skipper smiled.

"Our secret." His smile disappeared. "Unfortunately Dr Blowhole figured he could use my attachment to you as leverage. He planned to kidnap you to prevent me from interfering in his next scheme."

"Kidnap me? But how…"

"I told you we weren't the only team out there. So happens a team of turtles found out about his plot and warned us. I figured the only way to save you was by striking first."

"So you left? Letting me think you didn't care?"

"I didn't think _you_ cared. I thought you preferred Julien." Marlene blushed and lowered her angry gaze.

"I was just trying to wind you up by saying that. I guess I hoped it might make you jealous."

"It did… but I was more concerned with your safety. I might have been saving you only to lose you… but at least you'd have been safe. The thought that that dolphin might have hurt you… because of me…" Marlene hugged him again.

"I thought you'd left because of me… because you didn't think I cared…"

"Marlene," he leant his head against hers. "I'm not strong enough to leave you… even if I thought you hated me… just to be able to look across at you… is enough." They sat in silence a while, watching the moon dip towards the horizon.

"But where did you go?" she finally asked.

"To Dr Blowhole. I had to stop him."

"What happened?" Skipper was quiet a moment before replying.

"We headed out to sea. There was no warning when we came across them… they simply rose out of the depths and surrounded us… forcing us into a ring on the surface. I think we could have held them off if we hadn't had to deal with the sea birds as well. Rico watched our backs for the airborne attacks…" Skipper hesitated and Marlene remembered the chunks of feathers missing from Rico's back.

"Kowalski did his best to protect Private from being rammed by the dolphin pod…" Marlene remembered the taller penguin leaning against her for support.

"And Private…" Skipper trailed off. Marlene didn't press but waited for him to continue. "I'd been fighting fin-to-fin with Dr Blowhole but it was clear we were evenly matched… neither could get the better of the other. Private…" he sighed heavily. "I was momentarily dazed… Rico was trying to hold off a flock of angry birds… Kowalski was being knocked about by two hench-dolphins… and Private decided to take a chance. He swam between Dr Blowhole and me and told him he'd have to go through him. Well _that_ was hardly likely to dissuade the maniac. I called out to Private to keep out of the way, and the evil monster realised he could use the _boy_ to get to me." Marlene shivered.

"Private clearly realised too because he turned tail and fled. I didn't blame him… but Dr Blowhole then went after him. My only thought then was to try and catch up and save Private. But penguins weren't made to swim as fast as dolphins, and I knew I'd never catch up. When I did…" he shook his head at the memory and Marlene held her breath as she wondered what the evil dolphin could possibly have done to the young penguin.

"I should have known the boy had a plan. He'd remembered a fishing net we'd past on our way… left by the people… and he'd led Blowhole straight into it. The more the dolphin struggled the tighter it held him. What the people would do with him… I have no idea. Or how long it'd be before they came back." Marlene thought of the innocent young boy she'd known just a few months ago… leaving someone to their possible death would have been hard for him to do.

"But he saved our lives. With their leader gone the other dolphins dispersed… and we were able to dive down away from those blasted birds. It was a difficult journey back though. Two injured comrades and poor Private…" They fell silent again and sat together watching the sun begin to rise.

"I'm glad you're back Skipper." He sighed.

"I'm glad to be back too."


	25. Skipper's Log 24

Skipper's Log

Well... the boys are gradually getting back to normal. Rico's feathers are growing back, if possible, even more tufty than before. Kowalski's limp has all but gone… though it shows after a vigorous training exercise. And Private seems to have recovered his cheerful disposition… though he's not so innocent anymore.

But things won't be the same round here again. I always knew we were a close team before but now we're a close family. This HQ is more of a home now. And I feel more at peace than I have in… well, as long as I can remember. I suppose it's partly because I know I can trust the boys with not just my life but my secrets… but mostly it's because of Marlene.

I still can hardly believe she loves me as she says she does. But every day she reinforces the message with her warm smile and soft kisses. I laugh when I think I actually thought she preferred Julien. It's even almost nice to see him now, 'cause it reminds me that she prefers _me._

I know there are more perils out there… but I know that with my team by my side there's nothing we can't handle. And with Marlene by my side… there's nothing I can't do.

_Click_

* * *

My greatest thanks to everyone who reviewed this –

Skoolgrl09, savethespoons, Gatorgirl1245, inugomegirl, privateandcadet, Suzurin, Porsche101, CrescentMidnight2334, FeralJester, TheNightShadow4, Curious Spirit, DrasticMermaid, Alis Grave Nil, MileyGirl 13, 2wingo, Lovelorn Lindsey, AuthorSquared, Total Weirdo, candysweets, Aiko Chi, toro red, Nao Hashiba, 8yume, LaughAttack101, RavenFeathersOfDarkness, monsy 38, Forever'nAlways, Shaggy Velma, Gewlicious, snake screamer, AmaraBellaGirl, VivianShadowGirl, dragongirlj, ponytail30527, Stargazer128, halfhuman123, and knockknocktimerico.

I honestly can't thank you guys enough for all the encouragement and praise you've given me. Luv and hugs all round!


End file.
